Holiday Treat
by karenefron
Summary: Sexy Troyella oneshot. I need to practice writing sex for my other stories coz I’ve never done it before. Please, try to bear the naked Troy imagery if you can. Very explicit sex scenes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or Gabriella. I didn't invent them but I did invent this story.**

Gabriella smiled to herself as she cruised along the freeway in the new convertible that her mom had given her as a starting-college gift. Gabriella had protested at the cost, but her mother's reasoning had been that since she had won a full scholarship it was only fair that she spend some of Gabriella's college fund on a congratulatory gift. Gabriella had given in delightedly. Now, it was a mild November day, late morning, and she was enjoying the pull of the wind in her hair.

Glancing in her mirror, Gabriella signalled to change lanes, and moved over towards the right. She was on her way to see Troy and she knew the route like the back of her hand.

A lot had happened in the past two and a half months, since they had left Albuquerque. They had chosen to attend colleges within thirty minutes of each other, much to their delight, and through all the challenges of adjusting to life away from their families and the many stresses of college life their relationship had only grown stronger. It was almost two years since they had met, and almost as long since their relationship had officially begun. Gabriella's mind drifted back to the night of the basketball championship in their junior year, the night of the musical call backs. It had been at the after party that night that Troy had first kissed her. She didn't count the kiss they had so briefly exchanged on the basketball court – it was nothing in comparison to the kiss she had experienced later that night.

_Thinking of Troy's kisses is not a safe way to drive_, she lectured herself sternly. They had arranged a study date and if she wanted to arrive in one piece in order to receive the said kisses, she had better focus on the traffic. Normally, they met at her dorm in the evenings to study, because her room was bigger and they had more room to spread their books out. Today, however, was the day before the Thanksgiving holiday, so there were no classes, and Troy's roommate had gone home for the short school break. _Which left them all alone_, Gabriella thought mischievously. Again, in the interests of safe driving, she steered her thoughts back to the road.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gabriella pulled her car into its usual park outside of Troy's dorm building and pulled on the park brake. She skipped lightly upstairs, noting that the normally busy hallways were all but deserted. It appeared that the majority of students had gone home for the holiday, with only a few electing to remain behind.

She and Troy had decided to stay because of varying commitments on both of their schedules. Gabriella had an important paper due the following week, and Troy, in addition to a couple of papers being due, also had an important game in just a few days. It had just made sense for them to stay in Boston and celebrate Thanksgiving together quietly, and make plans to meet up with their families for the Christmas holidays.

Arriving at Troy's door, she tapped lightly before letting herself in. Troy was seated at the desk, and turned as she entered. She smiled at him as she closed and deliberately locked the door, love shining from her coffee brown eyes.

"Hi babe." He stood, crossing the room swiftly to take her in his arms. They kissed deeply, only breaking apart after a few minutes. Troy still held her close, the tip of his nose touching hers.

"Miss me?" he asked softly.

Gabriella giggled. "I just saw you last night,"

"I know," Troy agreed. "That's about" - he consulted his watch - "nine hours too long."

Laughing, Gabriella pushed him away. And missed his warmth immediately.

Troy misinterpreted her moving away from him to mean that she wanted to get down to work. He was used to his girlfriend's studious habits; it was just one more thing he loved about her.

Only today, it wasn't study she had on her mind.

Oblivious to Gabriella's plans, Troy kissed her on the forehead, before moving back to the desk. She watched him walk away, blatantly checking out his ass. Her eyes travelled upward, over his muscled back, along his strong shoulders and well-shaped arms, the entire package gift wrapped in a snug black tee. Troy sat down, and Gabriella slowly realised that he was talking to her. She dragged her eyes away from his body and did her best to pay attention.

"Sorry, baby? I didn't catch that."

Troy turned in his chair to look at her. "I was just wondering what you had planned for today." He was referring to study, of course, but Gabriella chose to interpret his words playfully.

"Oh...well, there is one project I've been really focused on for a long time," she said.

Troy turned back to his books, listening as he started marking the sections he wanted to read that day.

"Uh huh...is it something we've talked about?" They often discussed their assignments, to bounce ideas off of one another, but Gabriella's mind was in a place that no school assignment had ever been.

Gabriella smiled seductively as she unbuttoned her shirt. "Once or twice. In fact, your input is really important to me on this one." She wriggled out of her skirt and kicked it to one side.

Troy chewed on the end of his pen, ignorant of the impromptu striptease his girlfriend was holding literally behind his back. "So when do you hope to get it in?"

Gabriella tilted her head. "Oh, I was really hoping to get it in sometime today." Troy did not notice the slight emphasis she placed on the words _get it in _and would not have believed his girlfriend capable of the insinuation if he had. She lay down on Troy's bed, losing herself in the scent of his aftershave that lingered on his sheets.

Troy nodded, still focused on his text book. "So what can I do to help, babe?"

"Well," Gabriella purred, "You could start by coming over here and doing something about your girlfriend being all turned on and alone in your bed."

Troy's head whipped around at her words, and his jaw dropped. Gabriella, naked except for a few strategically placed strips of satin and lace, was lying sensuously on his bed, propped up on a pile of pillows.

He crossed the room in split second, taking her quickly and a little roughly in his arms. She clung to him, allowing the tingling that always came with his touch to spread throughout her body. Their lips met forcefully and she opened her mouth, wanting him to consume her completely.

Troy, however, was having a few mischievous ideas of his own. It occurred to him that it might be interesting to see just how turned on he could get her without actually allowing her to come. With this in mind, he began the torture infinitesimally, running his tongue around her soft, full lips instead of plunging into her mouth like he knew she wanted him too. Almost immediately he could sense her impatience, as she moaned against his lips. She shifted, trying to pull him closer to her.

He continued to tease her with his tongue, leaving her lips and running his mouth slowly along her jaw line, stoping when he reached her small, flat ear. His lips captured her plump, delicate earlobe in one swift movement and he began to alternate between gently nibbling and sucking, knowing it drove her crazy.

Gabriella began to squirm with pleasure. "Troy..."she moaned.

"Mmmm?" he asked, not taking his mouth away from her ear.

"I need you...I need you to... to..." She seemed to be incapable of finishing a sentence while Troy continued in his current activities. He grinned to himself.

"What is it, baby? What do you need?" He pulled his mouth away only briefly, long enough to get the words out, before returning to her ear and moving gradually to the spot on her neck just behind her earlobe. She clung to him tightly, her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"I need to...to feel you...on me..."As she spoke, Gabriella tugged at his tee, dragging it up over his back and stomach. Troy pulled away only long enough to yank it over his head and then he was back, his torso pressed against hers, skin to skin, the heat of their bodies mingling.

Troy's lips returned to Gabriella's, and he began to gently suck and tug at her lower lip. She pressed against him and clutched at the back of his head, forcing him to stop teasing and kiss her deeply.

As their tongues entwined, their hands began to roam over each other's taut bodies. Gabriella's hands moved down his back, over each gentle ripple of muscle, until she reached the unwelcome barrier of his jeans. She inserted her slim hands between their stomachs and began to work at the buckle of his belt. Tugging and pulling, she snapped it undone and quickly moved onto his button and fly.

It was Troy's turn to moan as she brushed her fingers against his prominent erection. She pushed his pants down his legs, with Troy helping, kicking off his shoes and socks as his jeans passed over them.

With most of their clothes discarded, their limbs entwined again and they lay together clad only in their underwear. They found themselves in similar circumstances most times they were alone; they had gone further many times. But they always stopped short of actual intercourse. Both were virgins, and they had agreed that they would take their time and not progress to that level until they were both ready.

During the entire act of removing the clothing of his lower body, Troy had not broken contact with Gabriella's lips. His hands had stayed on her hips, his fingers gently moving over her smooth skin in delicate circles which he knew she loved. Now his hands crept up towards her bra, deftly flicking the clasp open at the back, and then pushing the bra aside so that he could begin to gently knead her breasts.

Gabriella smiled against his kiss. Troy was a definite 'breast man'. He loved to look at them, touch them and – she gasped as his lips moved downward and came into contact with an erect nipple – taste them.

Troy rolled her nipple between his lips, still kneading her breast with his strong hands, before he took her breast into his mouth as much as he could and began to suck on her warm skin.

Shivers ran down Gabriella's spine as she arched her body towards his, trying to draw him closer to her.

Keeping his mouth on her breast, Troy's hands began to roam over her hips again, her back, her ass. He pulled her closer towards him, fitting her hips against his, and she once again felt his stiff penis pressing into her. She moved to take him in her hand but he brushed her away, intent on bringing her to the edge before she even began on him.

He planted his hand on her upper thigh, his fingers curling around her hip, and allowed his thumb to dip into the crease of her inner thigh. She moaned again as his thumb came into contact with the now wet, lacy thong that just barely covered her pubic area.

Troy let her breast drop from his mouth and moved his head back up until it was level with hers.

"Okay, baby?" he asked. Gabriella nodded sensuously.

"More than okay." She sought his lips again, kissing him deeply.

He continued to rub his thumb against the warm, moist slit he could feel through the damp lace of her panties. She moved against him impatiently, ready for more. Troy understood and hooked his thumbs over the lacy straps of her thong that crossed her hips, allowing his hands to follow the curves of her ass as he tugged it down. She was naked now, and exactly where Troy wanted her.

His hand, now unimpeded by her lingerie, cupped the outer surface of the most sensitive part of her body. Rubbing gently, he opened his eyes and enjoyed the mixture of frustration and passion that crossed her face. After teasing a little longer, he slowly began to insert one finger into her warm centre, feeling her hips buck slightly as he did.

"Like that, Bella?" he asked softly. Only he called her Bella.

She nodded, digging her nails into his back a little. "Uh huh. More," she murmured.

Troy grinned, having no problem at all with obliging. He inserted another finger inside of her, at the same time moving his thumb over her clit. She began to writhe beneath him and he gradually increased his pace, moving his fingers in and out in time with his thumb passing back and forth over her clit. His mouth returned to hers, sucking and probing, until he felt her breathing quicken against his lips.

"Troy..."she moaned, her head thrashing a little from side to side. She was close, and he knew it. He kept going, increasing both the pressure of his thumb and the pace just a little, and she moaned louder. He kept going, just for another second, then just one more –

Then he stopped abruptly, removing his hand from where it had so skilfully been guiding her towards the stars, and placed it on her hip. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

"Troy," she panted. "Why did you stop?"

He smiled seductively. "Who's stopping?"

So saying, he kissed the tip of her nose, and wriggled down the bed until his mouth was level with her centre. Teasingly, he planted kisses all over her thighs, her lower stomach – everywhere but where she wanted him. Suddenly, he focused on the centre of her frustration, and dipped his tongue swiftly between her folds. Gabriella almost screamed with the intensity of the reaction that pulsed through her body. Clutching at the bed beneath her, she surrendered herself to the sensations her beloved was so skilfully evoking.

Troy continued more gently – licking, sucking, nibbling, until Gabriella was once again on the brink. He eased up then, reverting to dropping almost chaste kisses in the less sensitive areas surrounding his target. He could feel the frustration his girlfriend was experiencing and almost laughed out loud. It was exhilarating, knowing that he could induce such intense feelings in her, the love of his life.

Suddenly he couldn't tease her any longer. He moved back up along the bed, taking her in one of his strong arms, and using the other hand to continue stroking her. She seized his lips with her own and almost consumed him with the intensity of her kiss. His fingers began to move faster, in and out of her and back and forth over her clit. She once again began to approach her climax, and this time he didn't hold back. He moved faster and harder, coaxing her to the brink, encouraging her to surrender completely to the feeling. He felt her body tense and shudder, as she buried her face in his neck in an attempt to muffle the small scream that she couldn't contain.

"Okay, baby?" he asked.

"Mmmm..." she groaned groggily. She was physically incapable of forming a coherent sentence. Troy smiled as he looked down at her. He loved her more than life itself; and she was always beautiful. But sometimes he thought she was never more beautiful than at times like this, her hair all messed up, her lips bruised and swollen with his passionate kisses, the faint flush of true satisfaction staining her cheeks. He was still watching her when she opened her eyes.

"Troy?" she asked, a little tremble in her voice testifying to the intense orgasm she was still recovering from.

"Bella?" he teased.

"I love you..." she whispered.

"Love you too, baby." He kissed her eyelids gently, first the left, then the right.

"And I want to...love you...all the way. Today." She watched his face carefully for his reaction.

Troy couldn't contain his surprise, the expression warring with the desire in his eyes.

"Bella..." He was almost literally speechless. "Are you sure, baby? We could wait a while if you want, let you" – he grinned – "calm down a little." The last thing he wanted was for her to make such a monumental decision while she was hopped on hormones.

If it was humanly possible, Gabriella felt herself fall a tiny bit more in love with him. Even now, with the evidence of his still unsatisfied desire pressing against her hip, he was thinking of her. She cupped his face between her slim, soft hands.

Looking him in the eye, she spoke intently. "Troy. I love you, more than I could ever tell you, and I intend to spend forever telling you. So that's a lot of loving." She gave him a tiny smile. "This is important to me, so I've taken a long time to think about it. I'm sure. I'm sure it's you I want to be with, for my first time and every time after that." She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as the emotion of the moment overtook her.

Troy wiped the corners of her eyes gently. He couldn't bear to see his Bella cry, even when it wasn't from sadness, as was the case now. He kissed her gently. "I love you too. So much." He squeezed her tighter, pulling her up against his chest. He pulled back a little so that he could look into her eyes. "I would be honoured to share this with you. I will treasure today for the rest of my life. And," he added, with a twinkle in his eye, "I intend to spend the rest of my life reliving it. With you. At every opportunity."

Gabriella giggled. "What have I let myself in for?" she asked with mock horror.

Troy drew her close to him again, kissing her deeply. "Me. Nonstop. Forever and ever," he answered, when he finally broke the kiss.

Gabriella snaked her slim arms around his neck. "I like the sound of that," she murmured, touching her lips lightly to his.

In the seriousness of their conversation, Gabriella had thought that their passion had been pushed to the back of her mind. One touch from Troy and it was ignited once again, hotter than ever before.

She pressed her hips against his, desperate to feel him pressed against the entire length of her body. Troy understood her desire and grasped her hips with his hands, fitting her closer against him. She became aware of the fact that while she was naked, there was still a troublesome amount of cotton between her and her boyfriend in the form of his boxers. She curved the tips of her fingers over the elastic waistband and tugged at the offending item, quickly discarding it on the floor.

At that moment, they stopped moving and enjoyed the sensation of each other's nudity against their skin. Troy tried to control his breathing – he was close and they hadn't even started yet. He smiled. Could he help it, when his girlfriend was such a goddess?

Gabriella felt the curve of his smile against her hair, where his head was resting. "What's funny?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing, babe. I'm just thinking about how I'm the luckiest guy in the world, having you here with me like this."

Gabriella allowed her hand to drift down his body. "Really. And have you been thinking about how you might be able to make your girlfriend even luckier than she already is?" As she spoke, she gently grazed the nail of her index finger against the length of his erection.

Troy's breath caught in his throat. His pulse was hammering wildly as he attempted to resume his breathing.

"Uh..." Now it was Troy's turn to have difficulty forming sentences.

"Hmmm," Gabriella teased. "I can see I'm going to have to give you some time think about it. Some _quiet_ time."

She began to wriggle down the bed until she was exactly where she wanted to be – between Troy's thighs.

"And we all know it's rude to speak with your mouth full, so..." Instead of finishing the sentence, Gabriella began to place long, languid kisses along the length of Troy's penis. She felt his whole body tense as she began to intensify the kisses, until they really became prolonged love bites. She gently took the head of his penis into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the swollen tip. She had barely begun when she felt his hands on her upper arms, pulling her back up to lie against his body.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked. He _never_ stopped her doing that.

Troy brushed his hand against her cheek. She was so beautiful; he never got tired of looking at her. "I just don't want it to be over yet. And if you kept that up – well, it was going to be. Really soon."

Gabriella smiled. She loved him so much. "So...what do you want me to do then?"

Troy smirked. "Oh, I'd say it's more a question of what I can do for you..." Gabriella was still stretched out along the length of his body, lying on top of him. He ran his hands up and down the length of her, starting at her shoulders, moving gently down her back and over the swell of her hips, over the gentle curves of her ass, and back up again. He used only the lightest of touches, and before long his girlfriend was squirming on top of him. Which, considering his state, was almost as bad for his fight against coming as the blowjob had been. He turned her over onto her side and moved with her, keeping their bodies all but fused.

He kissed her deeply, allowing one of his hands to return to her breast while the other curled around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him as their tongues entwined. She began to moan against his mouth, reacting to the hand against her nipple as well as the intense feeling of desire deep in the pit of her stomach. Not to mention the rather large erection that was still straining against her hip. She reached down to touch it, running her hand up and down its length.

As if determined to inflict equal torture, Troy allowed his own hand to slide down to the apex of her legs, sliding one finger in with ease. She was so wet – lubrication was definitely not a problem. He located her clit effortlessly, almost instinctively, and began to gently rub against it. Gabriella was having none of it. Gentleness be damned, she wanted him to do it _hard_. She urged him on, whispering seductively in his ear between kisses. She was close, she was almost there, she was –

She was stopping him. It was Troy's turn to look at her with confusion.

"Babe?" he questioned.

"I want you." she whispered. "In me. Now."

Troy groaned with desire. She was enough to make a man blow his load just listening to her. Groping wildly in the direction of his bedside drawers, he attempted to open the top one without releasing his other arm from Gabriella. Somehow, he located the packet of condoms and yanked it out. The cardboard box tumbled to the floor, leaving him with a length of small, square condom packages in his hand. Using his teeth, he ripped one away from the rest, tossing the extras to the floor, and tried to steady his breathing.

Disentangling his other arm from around Gabriella, he grinned in apology. "Sorry, Bella. I kinda need two hands for this."

She smiled languidly, and lay back to watch him with interest. She had never actually seen a man put on a condom. She watched as he quickly ripped open the package and, holding the tip of the prophylactic in one hand and his rock hard penis in the other, Troy rolled the condom on. Once he was satisfied that it was on securely, he turned back to Gabriella.

Her hands reached for him eagerly; she had missed his body terribly during the few seconds they had broken their touch. Their lips came together as if magnetised, the rest of their bodies following suit. It appeared that Gabriella was not in the mood to wait, because no sooner had their bodies come back into contact than she was reaching for him, guiding him towards her. Her hips pressed against him insistently.

Taking a deep breath, Troy gathered up all of his remaining self-control and hesitated at her entrance. He kissed her eyelids again, causing them to flicker open. Once again the desire that Troy saw there hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Are you sure, honey?" he asked softly. "I don't want to hurt you,"

Gabriella returned his seriously. "Troy? The way I'm feeling right now...you'll hurt me more if you _don't_ do anything."

Troy couldn't have held back if he'd wanted to. Not anymore. Slowly, cautiously, he began to move, carefully inserting himself into her warm wetness. He stopped a little way in, giving her time to adjust to his size.

A shiver of pleasure shot down his spine. Oh God, it was ... indescribable. More intense than he ever could have imagined. He began to move again, watching Gabriella's face for any signs of pain.

Sensing his eyes on her, Gabriella's lashes fluttered open. "I'm okay, Troy." She smiled at his concern. "Keep going." She moved her lips up against his ear. "I want all of you." Suddenly, she thrust her hips against his, causing him to come all the way in all at once, breaking her hymen as he did so. She let out a soft cry, but continued to clutch Troy to her. He held her close, his breathing ragged.

"Bella...are you okay?"

Any pain Gabriella had felt dissipated with the concern in his voice. She kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, before graduating to his lips properly.

"Fine...I told you I would be okay." She smiled, still adjusting to the feeling of having him inside of her. A thought struck her. Quickly, she tightened her inner muscles for an instant; curious to see whether he'd be able to feel it.

A sudden groan of pleasure from him seemed to answer in the affirmative.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked innocently.

He gave her a deep, sexy, smoky stare. "Gabriella Montez, considering our current positions, innocence does _not_ suit you."

Slowly, he began to move inside of her, and Gabriella forgot all about teasing him. She surrendered to her feelings, allowing him to take her over completely.

Gradually Troy picked up the pace, as he felt Gabriella begin to build along with him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he sank deeper inside of her. She was – oh God, she was close. Her body began to tingle all over as she reached the brink, clawing at Troy's back as she did so. Never had she felt anything as intense as what she was experiencing right now. One final thrust and she was gone, tumbling over the edge, lost in a world of stars and orgasmic bliss.

Troy couldn't control himself any longer. The sound and feel of Gabriella's orgasm was enough to tip him over the edge. With a gasp he let himself go, driving himself into her as deep as he could. He felt himself shudder as the final wave hit him, causing him to collapse onto Gabriella. Quickly he rolled off her, not wanting to squash her, pulling her along with him so that he remained inside of her.

He kissed her face, her lips, her eyes – any part of her that he could reach. She snuggled into his chest, completely sated. He kissed her temple, then the top of her head.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" She raised her eyes to look at him.

"I love you." he said.

"I know." she answered. "I love you too. My Troy..." Slowly her breathing became a little slower, a little more regular – and she was asleep. Lying on Troy's chest, his arms around her –

Exactly where he wanted her to be. Now and forever.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for taking the time to read this little story, I wanted to have a go at writing a sex scene because I have never done it before and I think I need to in one of my other stories. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
